


[PODFIC] Aim your arrow at the sky - by SilverMirror12

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale was a soldier, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Holy Water, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), angel thunderdome, household objects used as weapons, just because he gave his sword away doesn't mean he forgot how to use it, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:“Aziraphale, they want to kill you!”“Oh good.” Aziraphale turned to look over the horizon Gabriel and Sandalphon had been thrown beyond. “It’s always nice to be on the same page.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	[PODFIC] Aim your arrow at the sky - by SilverMirror12

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aim Your Arrow at the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837744) by [SilverMirror12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/pseuds/SilverMirror12). 

> Oh my god this podfic took me so long to edit!!! I was slightly terrified of adding sound effects, but I'm so glad I ended up doing it, I think it fits the podfic, and the original text, so nicely. I'm sure you'll see what I mean when you hear it, and just in case you want to check the intriguing way this was done in the writing piece, it's linked as a related work! Go give the original author some love :)

**Length**: 40:37 minutes

**Download**: here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!sbQy0C4S!oZnCZhXoYHpo5mpnxob3LXjlq9H9s7rgemqnWc0BjZI) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EzJPhSPCuprLH2QK4dJ8si2xbU22KsBM).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also leave kudos to the original author! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
